


Losing My Religion [Vid]

by rhoboat



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Video, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoboat/pseuds/rhoboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's me in the corner. That's me in the spotlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing My Religion [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Made for VividCon 2014 - Premieres.  
> Warnings: Violence

**Music:** "Losing My Religion"  
**Artist:** Clelia Vega  
**File Info:** 3:40, zipped MP4 (H.264) including subtitles (SRT) and streaming  
**Versions:** [Download & Stream](http://swirlythings.net/2014/08/09/losing-my-religion/) | [DW](http://rhoboat.dreamwidth.org/169021.html) | [Tumblr](http://rhoboat77.tumblr.com/post/94318474641/the-hunger-games-fanvid-losing-my-religion-by)

****


End file.
